Candy (The Pack song)
This song is from the rap group name The Pack. This is my pussy i can do what i want i'm a big girl now this is my pussy i can do what i want i'm a big girl now -- front back side to side pussy pop do it right front back side to side pussy pop do it right Shake it, shake that wrapper candy Wrapper on your booty Girl, you lookin dandy Now pop that pussy -- Damn, girl, youz a freak Give it to me, shes a beast Get her wet, watch it leak Runnin game but i dont speak Shake it fast, west to east Nasty talk, we in the sheets Shes a big girl, yeah i know give her when she curl her toes Get it girl, what you want? Say she like it from the front Dont be scared, pussy pop From the back and I wont stop Sit on top, she like to ride Pull ahead she clap thighs Like it when she make it dip Throw it back, its in the hips! -- Front, back, side to side Pussy pop, do it right Front, back, side to side Pussy pop, do it right Shake it, shake that wrappin candy Wrapper on your booty Girl, you lookin dandy Now pop that pussy -- Put your fingers on it Damn, Im horny Pussy poppin, yeah im on it Freakin f**kin, until mornin IN they club, lay off that potion Oh IM gonna watch it, oh she make it move Im off and rollin Pussy hoes, like they show it Pussy poppin, yeah im choosin Who can make it pop it, drop it, Goin down up in that motion AN this song is for my bitchz Pussy drop like, he in switch it Whoop back! Whoop back! Yeah, Im in it Stunna would be ran he said this Punchin nights n pimpin days Up in this word, dont understand us -- Front, back, side to side Pussy pop, do it right Front, back, side to side Pussy pop, do it right Shake it, shake that wrapper candy Wrapper on your booty Girl, you lookin dandy Now pop that pussy -- Have you ever heard big girls need love? Its her pussy she can do what she want Pop it, drop it, shake it, clap it Neva go broke when the pussy start mackin Lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets Pop it like orville, damn thats nice In the porsche second, and damn that dice Took her home, and she rode it like a bike Take clothes off, yeah can he turn a rapper Meet me all the way, and men go wrap her From the club to the house, bed to the floor Up all night, yeah I go Shakin dreds, banging turts Niggas goin hella dumb Pussy wet, ass fat Im a dog chasin cat -- Front, back, side to side Pussy pop, do it right Front, back, side to side Pussy pop, do it right Shake it, shake that wrapper candy Wrapper on your booty Girl, you lookin dandy Now pop that pussy Shake it, shake that wrapper candy Wrapper on your booty Girl, you lookin dandy Now pop that pussy Category:The Pack songs Category:Rap Song's Category:The Pack